


Who the fuck drinks hot coffee with a straw?

by Jarajoelle



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarajoelle/pseuds/Jarajoelle
Summary: People always called him cute. The people had never had his thought as their mark so he mostly didn’t want to talk about it. The boy across from him laid his arm on the table, his hand facing up, baring his mark.(Soulmate Au where your soulmates first thought when they see you is a tattoo on your right wrist.)





	Who the fuck drinks hot coffee with a straw?

Eddie sat down at the table and put his cup on it before grabbing his backpack to retrieve his laptop. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to concentrate here the best but, it was better than trying to make this project at home with his mother nagging his head off. The bell tinkled making him look up, he already regretted the idea to study here. 

A tall and lanky boy with a mop of black curls walked in, he quickly swapped his sunglasses for glasses as he kept on walking to the counter and talking to the girl next to him. He almost dropped his glasses but caught them last moment. The girl next to him laughed when it happened and gave him a side hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving him in the line and going into the back. 

Eddie turned back to his school work, Bill had given him the idea to study somewhere other than at home. Apparently, Eddie had been whining his ears off. It wasn’t as if Bill didn’t talk Eddie’s ears off by going on and on about this guy from his class. Eddie had told him many times before that he should just go ask the guy, Stan, on a date but each time Bill tried he said that another guy came swooping in. Easily taking all the attention in the room to Stan’s friend and Bill hated the guy for it.

Eddie’s eyes drifted away from his laptop screen up to the pickup counter where the tall boy now accepted his drink. A cup of coffee, warm coffee, but before the boy left Eddie saw him grab a straw and put it in his drink. When the boy's eyes landed on Eddie and saw that Eddie had been staring at him for a while he slowly came over.

“I just came over because I think you’re really cute. Mind if I sit here?” Eddie kept looking at the boy in front of him with disgust.

“If you don’t want me to you could have just said so.” The boy with a mop of black curls turned to leave. 

"Wait, I’m sorry. Yes, you can sit," Eddie gestured to the chair opposite to him. “It’s just that you’re drinking warm coffee with a straw?” The boy across from him rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile before he suddenly froze. His eyes scanning Eddie’s arm for his soulmate mark, placed on his right wrist. Eddie pulled his arm under the table in response, his mark, a simple _He’s a cutie.,_ had taunted him for his whole life. People always called him cute. The people had never had his thought as their mark so he mostly didn’t want to talk about it. The boy across from him laid his arm on the table, his hand facing up, baring his mark.

Eddie ran his hands over the _Who the fuck drinks hot coffee with a straw?_ once, then another time, and another. After the fifth time, he told himself that he should believe this. Marks never lied. Seeing the boy across from him look at him expectantly made Eddie do the same thing. He hated baring his mark to strangers but this weird boy could actually be the one. He tried not to think of all the stuff that could be transferred from the table to his hand. He tried not to think of the sticky substance that he felt below his arm. The boy across from him lifted his other hand to run his thumb over Eddie’s mark.

“The name is,” The boy across from him cleared his throat and finally took his hand off the table to run in through his hair. Eddie knew that this explained the mess that was his hair. 

“Trashmouth!” Richie abruptly turned around in his seat quickly, almost making himself and the chair tumble to the ground.

“Yes, dear?” Richie yelled back at the same girl from before, she had changed into the coffee shop’s uniform and had tied her hair into a ponytail.

“Want a refill?” Richie nodded at her and blew a kiss towards her direction before turning back to Eddie.

“That’s is my best friend, Beverly. I’ve known her for a really long time. She has a different mayor that I do so we try to see each other as much as possible. She has this great boyfriend named Ben and together they are the cutest couple! But that does mean that Bev and I get to spend less time with just the two of us. But I get it, they’re like sappily in love with each other ever since they figured out they were soulmates. Oh, sorry, you probably don’t really care about this.” Richie shook his head at Eddie, giving the boy opposite to him a small smile. Eddie smiled back at him.

“No, seeing how we’re soulmates, we should probably get to know each other…” Eddie shot Richie another smile before looking back at his laptop to try and hid the blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Here you go, Richie.”

“Thanks, Bev.”

“Hey, aren’t you friends with that guy who has been talking to Stan a lot?” Eddie let out a giggle at that.

“You mean Bill? Yes, he’s my best friend.”

“Oh my god, I cockblocked that guy so many times. He’s going to hate me.” Richie let his head fall down onto the table. Beverly smiled down at him and ran a hand through his hair before placing it on his shoulder. She gave his shoulder a few pats before leaving the two of them alone again. Eddie quickly checked his phone and saw that his mom had left him a few texts, wondering when he would get home.

“Maybe if you fix up a date for him he might forgive you. Seeing how he’s been trying to do that for what, two months now maybe.” Richie shot up in his seat, smiling.

“I could do that, but while I’m fixing a date for your best friend. Is there a chance that you would accept a date with me?” 

“I’d love to Richie,” Eddie wrote his number down on a napkin that Beverly had left with Richie's drink and slid it towards the other boy, “I have to leave now, but call or text me for the time and place.” Eddie slid his stuff back into his backpack, standing up.

“Yeah, uh, I will. I hope to see you soon! Be safe!” Richie called after him as Eddie left, finally snapping out of the daze getting Eddie’s number had put him in. Eddie smiled as he left the cafe and got into his car, the smile not leaving his face even when he faced his mother. When he finally was back into his room he saw that he had gotten a text.

_Unknown: I can’t wait to see you again. Are you free this Saturday? I’ll pick you up at 7?_

Eddie’s smile grew a bit wider as he replied before starting back up with his project.

_Eddie: I’m free, and 7 sounds great. I can’t wait either, Rich._


End file.
